wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lachlana
Can you help me? Hello there! My username is Mothfire and I love the Wolves of the Beyond series. I've never read the series about the owls. I was wondering, all three books have inspired me to write a fan fiction. I need some help determining the meanings of words and I was wondering if you could help me. Can you? 16:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lachlana! I'd like to join a chat with you but I can't figure out how to post the text. Can you help?Caitbob Wilkinson December 1, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Lachlana, the only way I'm getting to you is because they let wiki contributers edit talk pages. I CAN'T LOG IN!! Whenever I click the connect to facebook button it just goes "error on page". Please help me! I'm just gonna say who I am just to tell you. Caitbob Wilkinson 8:04 December 15, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Hello, Lachlana Hi Lachlana! I know I'm probobley on your nerves alot I'm new here just give me some time and I'll get better at this I just love the Wolves of the Beyond sieries. PS I love your username it's so pretty. Caitbob Wilkinson 00:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Hi Lachlana! I'm reading your staff blog( thanks for including me by the way) and I notice 130 edits is beureaucrat, I've 132 and probobley more by the next time you check it. Anway here's the real reason I came( well O.K many reasons) It occors to me that we're the only people writing blogs and doing stuff for the past 4 days. Some other things are little talks we've been having on the comments. It's possible Heep is dead, but by the way Kathryn writes you an expect anything (I've read all of the books of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole to dig up any info you'll be supriseed but there's alot) if there is one thing I know from reading those anything and I mean ANYTHING could happen. Oh yeah PS I feel the same way about Cinderclearwater she/he totally abadond us, I joined what not 1 month yet and I've got way more edits than her/him. Caitbob Wilkinson 20:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Hi Lachlana! I just wanted to let you know I fixed the Faolan page! And please lock the the section I spent 4 hours fixing it! Plus How do you feel about Cinderclearwater? I think he/she abandoned her/his Wiki. Caitbob Wilkinson 00:00 November 30, 2011 Hi Lachlana! I wanted to know what's a Chat Moderator and how do you become one? Oh! One more thing Faolanmacduncan has 106 edits, that means she can be an Admin right?PS I'm so happy I just got my 500th edit.:) 18:44 December 4, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson how to save pictures you click on the image you want when you are on google images then click see full size and you right click the picture save it and post it on the wiki page Thanks! Thanks so much for your help! And no I haven't given up the fan fiction yet. My warrior name is Mothfire! I came up with it myself! =D 18:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your editing! I just wanted to say thanks for fixing up my page, Spiral Mark. Many thanks and hope for more of your editing on other pages! From: Wikia Contributer 50.8.92.50 From Honeyb1999 Hi! This is Honeyb1999. To answer your question, yes you can call me honey. I'd love to keep editing! I promise NEVER to abandon this wiki ever ever ever. Thanks for telling me about the other WotB wikis i'll check em out soon! I'm new to the wiki world so Faolan was only my first edit. hmmm what else...... oh yah! I'd love to be an admin! Honeyb1999 13:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Honey It's fine ! You can do what ever you want with Kyran and Ingliss. Honeyb1999 11:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Honey Umm whats a siggy? Honeyb1999 20:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Honey Hmmm.... for my siggy.....Colour:light blue font: arial size: any Message: Bees Are Awesome >3< Honeyb1999 10:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Honey Thx! Bees Are Awesome >3< Hi, I was wondering if I could make a page about Litha Eve (if there isn't already one) Honeyb1999 14:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Bees Are Awesome >3< Sorry 4 not being on... I've had sooooo much homework!! >3< Bees Are Awesome >3 Thanks For The Hard Work Hi Lachlana! Thank you for editing this Wiki so much and adding so much info, I haven't been able to look through all of it yet because of the many "spoilers" there are. I kind of stopped putting stuff up when I wasn't able to buy "Watch Wolf" >.<. I hope you keep putting more information up and I hope to join you again once I'm able to get the book and read it. Fyrus797 Fyrus797 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) hi lachlana ill draw those pics. thnks for the idea. also do you read the warriors series? i do and i have an account on the fourums. ive read all the wolves of the beond books so far and am going to see when the next one comes out (wich should be soon) ill see you when youre on next! (\_/) (=','=) (")(") <- this is a bunny... and faolan goes om! Ok. Thanks for telling me! Honeyb1999 10:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC)honey Bees Are Awesome >3< Hi! It's a great pleasure to have you welcome me! :) Can't wait to help out! Darktail432 03:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ummm i do not know how to get on to the around /about wiki or what ever its called and I'd love to chat one day ps I'm in gr7 Bye! Honeyb1999 11:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Honey I'm back Call me a hypocrite. I had other things to do at the time, and I hadn't really gotten around to editing for a very long time until you came up. Thank you for getting me back! FaolanOfTheBeyond 22:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lachlana! I've finally broken free of a virus and my parents and have returned to the wiki. PS: Awesome backround! Caitbob Wilkinson 12:59 December 18, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Would you...? I was wondering if you were going to sign up for the webinar. If you are, could you pop a small summary onto my talk page? The reason being, on Friday, my school's marching band is gonna be at my city's Christmas Parade. Please and Thank You! Fyrus797 21:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you've checked my messages to you, and if your comment said that you want me to continue bloging about my predictions of the new books in your comment or you said that it's OK because "Nice! :)" isn't very clear. And an editing tip: how do you add a catagary to a page? When I say that I mean like the Faolan page has Lone Wolf and Personality haow do you add those? Please, PLEASE '''respond. Caitbob Wilkinson 20:16 November 29, 2011 (UCT) Caitbob Wilkinson hi lachlana im a '''huge '''fan of wolves of the beyond, and i am definatly sticking around! x) you can call me faolan if you like..infact you can call me anything!Faolanmacduncan 01:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) faolan macduncan Hey, I had an idea, (I don't know if it will help the stubs or not) maybe for each page we could add the quotes of a wolf about or said by that wolf that the page is about. Honeyb1999 21:12, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Honey Bees Are Awesome >3< PS thanks for telling me 'bout the spot light thingy PPS do you want me to write an intro to me and then send it to your chat?(if so could you tell me the criteria?) PPPS I CAN'T GET THIS STUPID COLOR AND FONT OFF!!!!!>3< Ugh.. I can't send any messages in chat!!!! Honeyb1999 21:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Honey Umm, I really don't know if I will/will not have the time for this wiki. I'm busy with schoolwork recently, and I'm the head admin of the Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki when the founder's away, so I'm a very busy person...then I have my vlog on Youtube and then more books...ugh. And I never was mad at you. Whatever you thought, I can't even remember, but I was never mad at you. :/ 02:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lachlana! You know how you said no fanart, well I found a page from Shadow Wolf with just the spiral. I just wanted you to know that it's not fanart so you won't ban me for 3 days.I only wrote this 'cause it's a little hard to tell. PS if you don't believe me look at page 78 right next to it is the spiral. 00:00 December 3, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Hi Lachlana! I've been wondering what's a Chat Moderater and how do you become one? 10:22 December 4, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson chat sure lets chat x3 Faolanmacduncan 18:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) i can see the words yo typing im just confused about the laving chat part Faolanmacduncan 18:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) x3 i have a question... how do you do the font color thing??? Faolanmacduncan 18:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) frost wolf ill give ya the paragraph x3 the stars had called out to him. not in words but with a deep resonant thrumming.he had looked up and seen light falling through the star ladder with skaarsgard dancing on its rungs. the light began to throb and his own heart beat in harmony with the light above. that was the moment he realized his own significance in the great drama that was about to occur in the beyond. it was not famine; it was a deliverance,and he would lead it. he began to lift his feet one at a time, then quickened the steps. " i am the one! i am the one! the prophet who will help skaarsgard bring heaven to earth, soul to marrow, marrow to soul!" he looked down and saw his body for the first time.it was but a vessel destined for decay, and a vehicle through which the true spirit is released. Faolanmacduncan 23:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) i think it means he's the prophet to help skaarsgard and i found it on google x3Faolanmacduncan 00:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Vyrrwolves was wondering if you could do some research in Vyrrwolves(like finding out the spelling) and make a page on it also, ill be on chat for about 30 minutes Fyrus797 01:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just saying hello for the fun of it! So, hello! Acciala 21:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikia background Hey Lachlana! I was wondering if it would be any trouble to change the background of the Wiki so it looks a bit more interesting than just a little green design. That picture of the wolves on the ice might be a good picture to use as the background Fyrus797 03:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) To add to this, the moon looks good, but we'd need to change the theme color of the Wikia to blue(which would match the books a bit more me thinks) Fyrus797 04:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Wikia Background okay, tell me if you like it or not. If you don't, go ahead and change it back Fyrus797 22:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, I was thinking about making a graphic for the Wikia (example: http://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main, the WoWWiki is set up customly, as you can tell if you try to highlight it. Fyrus797 22:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Added the Template: Signatures added a template page for signatures so that we can all have custom siggies that we won't have to redo very much. Now, you just got to the Template: Signatures and make your own from there :D 'Fyrus'797' Admin 02:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ice Wolf Comments Lachlana, didn't your comment say to stop posting comments about mistakes, not all of the kinds of comments? Caitbob Wilkinson 11:48 January 8, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Yeah, that was pretty much the comment made. Also, lachlana, was it necessary to disable the 'Comments' for each page? Now people are probably just gonna go to the Talk pages instead. This does however allow a page to open a little faster b/c there is no clutter at the bottom. 'Fyrus'797' Admin 20:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Camp Weekend I will probably be off for the next day or so due to a campout/gun campout im going on today. 'Fyrus'797' Admin 23:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hi, Lachlana. Just wondering, are you going to be out for a longer time? Well, as of right now, while your absent ,no more, no less, I'm telling Fyrus that while you're MIA that we'll both be head Admins until you return. Sorry if I sound like I'm taking control away from you, it's just thatyou haven't given the wiki notice of this. (Oh, and when your back can you please make me a bureaucrat? '''Pretty please with a cherry on top'? Caitbob Wilkinson 21:00 January 18, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Your Siggie I finally got around to doing a little research as to why your siggie might be doing instead of 1. The space between Template: Signatures might be causeing this 2. you might not have checked off the "I want to use Wikitext in my Signature" option in your preferences It might be both, so double check ALSO: do you want me to make the 'Wolf' part of your siggie link anywhere? Fyrus797 Admin 02:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fan Art Page Hi, Lachlana! I think a Fan Art is a good idea but, I'm not sure how many people would post stuff. Faolanmacduncan might post stuff if she were still here so the question is: how many people will post stuff? In overall it has good reasons on both sides. Caitbob Wilkinson 18:14 January 19, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson I can't get this faunt off! Fanon: Fan Art Was wondering if I should lock the fan art page so that only registered users can add to it. I know we haven't had any cases of immature editing/spam, but the potential for spam is always high, especially since its a page dedicated solely to fan art. This would also allow us to see who did what/when since it won't just be an IP address in the history page. Fyrus797 Admin 14:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi thank you for a nice comment on my talk page Watchwolf 13:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC)WatchwolfWatchwolf 13:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanon:----- I was wondering if there are anymore Fanon:---- sections you want made. Fyrus797 Admin 01:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorries Sorry I haven't been on in a while Lachlana. I've been busy with school/games/"Hunger Games". Though I have been browsing the wiki to make sure nothing bad happened. I'll probably get back to editing on Saturday-Sunday if I have time Fyrus797 Admin 22:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I know right? I'm only reading it b/c I was recomended it by a friend. Also, Hopefully that will help you format your siggie so your's works like mine. For you though, it should be Lachlana instead of Fyrus797 ;P Fyrus797 Admin 03:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ... umm Hi... Hi this is SilverFengo. This is my first message so... um hi... I hope you like my drawings in Fanon: Fan Art and I hope you have a positive opinion about it that you can share it to me or to some other users (Although I react unpredictably in the face of criticism). Just to let you know that just like Kathryn Lasky, I'm a young writer. I'm busy writing, checking, rewriting and rechecking on my (soon-to-be-finished) book 1 of my first true series "Aura Soldier". I'm still working of Chapter 4 of 25 chapters (including the epilogue)... well make it Chapter 3 and 4, but I got so excited about Chapter 4 because it features a small group of survivors collectively known as "The Few". Wish I could share my first chapter, but i'm afraid that it will be a complete nonsense if I share on this wiki that focuses strongly on the WotB series (Oh if only the series is available in my country...) Well, this is... um it... for now. (I'm not really confident in posting this...heh heh......) SilverFengo 02:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC)SilverFengoSilverFengo 02:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Friendly Message Lachlana, you're all right. I really appreciate your opinion. My heart just skipped a beat! I'm going to be busy with some "self-assigned" projects, my Aura Soldier series, artworks, home, school etc. Ugh... I feel mighty exasperated just writing about it. YIKES! I maybe not check on the wiki for a little while. I only said "maybe". I wouldn't dream of abandoning the wiki. Also, an interesting note, I'm kinda curious about your Elemental Wolves. What's the conflict? Who are the characters (protagonists and antagonists)? What are some mysteries and thrilling scenes and events that might happen? I can see, feel, believe, or even smell that your series will be a great one. Hope you find your missing puzzles of your chapter 1.May we become renowned authors someday (or vet. Which ever comes first.) (Note: I might become lazy somewhere along the way, so I might check on the wiki just for the fun. My laziness is the reason I'm stuck in Part 1. Maybe by checking, I might correct some spelling errors and grammar. Hope it will become a big difference to the wiki, however small) SilverFengo 11:12, February 6, 2012 (UTC)SilverFengo Oh wow... Just saw that business with IP: 76.2.216.131 Glad you banned them, though it was just an IP Address, so you might see more of them if they change their IP to something slightly different. Will be editing soon, but am caught up reading the other two Hunger Games books >.< Fyrus797 Admin 03:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Delete the Spam I'd better get rid of that spammy message off of my message. Seriously why are there such inappropriate people posting such bratty messages. I don't even want to know what goes on in that spammer's head(or conscience). Perhaps he has lost his error of judgement somewhere along the way... I don't know. SilverFengo 10:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Gone... for the day Lachlana, I won't be checking the wiki this saturday, because I'm going to have a movie day with my dad(he's an artist and sculptor). It is both exciting... and a drag. WHY? Because the exciting part is that I get to hang out with my dad in the movies today. It's been a while now, maybe the last time is that we watch Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. The drag part is that well... my dad's sorta weird and annoying, but GOOD weird, and I will never finish part 1 of my series. Well It's only one day... I can survive that... How hard can it be... SilverFengo 09:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi back! :D Yeah, I pretty much just edit stuff on the Beyblade Wiki, and I'm going to be staying here seeing as it's THE AWESOMEST WIKI EVARRRRRR! So, yeah. :D Saturoda 00:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) im back on the chat read what i edited on your profile hey im back on the chat sorry i couldnt talk i was eating hey i would like to ask you some question and ask you if you know a user called 'fallout rules all ' " on the next chat im on about caitbob hi lachlana long time no see x3. i have 1 question, wheres caitbob i havent seen her edit here yet. oh yea i forgot about that x3 Faolanmacduncan 20:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) What happened to the comments? the headline says it all...XD 23:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC)okamiwarrior Spirit Wolf not Ice Wolf I didn't know. But I knew what I was doing because it was on amazon. Since no one updated it, I decided to do it because I thought it was better to put in I thought/possibly real info instead of a roumor or guess. (I think the roumered book name should only be on the page until something shows up on amazon, etc.) And out of curiosity, why are only admins allowed to rename pages? If you think random anonymous users will try to destroy pages, then why not allow only logged in users to rename pages (so you know who did it) or (if possible) change settings so the option only appears to admins. No offense, but you could have plainly asked where I got the info from first, instead of just changing it back. I'm not trying to sound rude or anything. I was just trying to help. WarriorCatz6 02:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) EDIT 1 I can see why that rule is there. If there isn't one already, you could make a rule page, or possibly a place with the rules on the front page. WarriorCatz6 20:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) EDIT 2 Done. is that good enough? WarriorCatz6 20:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) hi sure lets chat x3 Faolanmacduncan 01:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Wolf I'm not trying to be mouthy, but I was right. The title is Spirit Wolf, and I have the cover! Doesn't he look horrified? EDIT: Can I fix the Spirit Wolf page? it should have a capital W. Forgot a signature last time. Sorry! -_-' WarriorCatz6 16:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I really didn't mean to cause trouble. I just wanted to do something big, -_- but it kinda ended in a fail... WarriorCatz6 20:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) HeyIi had some questions for you on how to run a wikia can you help? I didn't include this in the last message but please answere via message that way i can see it. If you responded in the chat room i would never see it. IAMthegreatfengo 01:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC)IAMthegreatfengo Could it be true?!?! Is it true spirit wolf will come out on April 1st? Don't lie to me! Faolanmacduncan 00:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC)